Yosuke's Confession
by Hikaru Tamano
Summary: Yosuke dan Chie jatuh cinta satu sama lain! Yosuke pun berniat menembaknya, gimana ya? Check it out saja Mamen...
1. Chapter 1

**Heyya! Hikaru Tamano disini! This is my first fic about Humor and Romance! Piring eh, pairing tentang YosukexChie!*Yayyy* **

**Rated: K+ maybe? Wait, is it T? Oh well, T i guess...**

**Genre: Humor and Romance**

**Disclaimer: P4 punya Atlus, klo punya saya, final boss pasti saya buat menjadi lwn shadow Souji! Muahaha... Tp, karena final boss nya masih Izanami, berarti P4 bukan punya saya...**

**Pair: YosukexChie**

**Summary: Yosuke dan Chie jatuh cinta satu sama lain! Yosuke pun berniat menembaknya, gimana ya? Check it out saja Mamen...**

**Cerita dimulai...**

"Huamm... ngantuk banget hari ini..." Kata Yosuke sambil menguap. Setelah itu dia melihat cewe berambut coklat pendek di depannya, Satonaka Chie. Ya, Yosuke menyukai Chie.

Yosuke: Author! Kok gue suka sama cewek brutal yang super mega gak feminin sih?

Chie*yang mendengar hal itu + yang mucul tiba-tiba*: Kamu ngomong apa Yosuke? Aku tidak feminin? Cewek brutal? Oh, kau pasti benar-benar ingin aku hajar ya? *Deathglare ke Yosuke*

Yosuke: Ampun mak, gue gak ngomong kayak gitu kok! Ya kan, Author?

Author: Hah? Bukannya kamu memang ngomong kayak gitu ya? Aku denger jelas banget kok. *Sambil menyeruput kopi*

Chie: Ho ho, ternyata memang benar kamu ngomong begitu ya? Yosuke-kun... *Aura membunuh mulai memancar*

Author*yang udah selesai minum kopi*: Tunggu, kok kamu manggil dia Yosuke-kun sih? Jangan-jangan...

Chie: Lanjut ke cerita Author! Jangan macam-macam! *Deathglare+aura membunuh tingkat tinggi*

Author: Siap bos!

**BTTS**

Pelajaran pun selesai.

Yosuke masih melamun memikirkan Chie. Sehingga dia tidak menyadari kalo Souji si SetaN *Di Ziodyne Souji* maksud ane Souji Seta menghampirinya.

Souji: Yos, lu kok kayaknya sering melamun? Lagi jatuh cinta ya?

Yosuke: Eh? Eng-nggak kok!

Souji: Udah deh Yos, gue tahu isi hati lo kok (Sejak kapan Souji bisa telepati?). Lu suka sama Chie kan?

Yosuke: ... Iya. Sebenarnya gue suka sama dia, jangan kasih tahu ya, sebenernya gue lagi rencana mau nembak dia...

Author: Tuh ngaku, suka sama Chie. Malu ya?

Yosuke: Kok Author ikut-ikutan sih? Nguping ya? Awas aja lu ngasih tahu ke Chie.

Author: Tenang aja Yos, gue ini penjaga rahasia sejati kok! And btw, kan saya yang menulis naskahnya, ya jelas saya tahu duonk...

Yosuke: Oh iya, ya ane lupa. Terus lo kok nanya? Awas aja dikasih tahu, gue garudyne lu bareng Susano-o nih! Btw, kok Souji gak pernah suka sama seseorang ya?

Seta: Gue kan udah pacaran sama Yukiko. Ya kan, Author?

Author: Terserah gw dong! Betul itu! Aku kan, penggemar SouYuki sejati!

Hina (Author Japan is Indonesia's Fans, itu temen saya lho...): Ehh? Masa sama Yukiko sih? Sama Naoto aja dong? Keburu diambil sama saya lho!(?)

Yosuke: Udah deh, lanjut aja ke cerita.

Author: Oke, cerita dimulai lagi ya...

**Btts...**

Setelah Yosuke curhat ke Souji, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menembak Chie. Souji yang sangat tertarik akan hal itu mengajak Yukiko untuk melihat opera sabun*Digebuk Yosuke* maksudnya Yosuke menembak Chie dan Yukiko pun ikut karena tertarik juga.

Yukiko: Souji-kun, memang benar, Yosuke ingin menembak Chie?

Souji: Iya, dia yang bilang sendiri kok...

Yukiko: Ya udah, Yosuke ingin nembak dimana?

Souji: Katanya sih, Samegawa river bed.

Yukiko: Oh, ok.

**Samegawa Riverbed...**

Yosuke sedang menunggu itu, Souji dan Yukiko mengambil posisi di semak-semak(Menguntit ceritanya). Disaat itu pula, Chie datang.

Chie: Ada apa Yosuke? Kenapa engkau memanggilku disini?

Yosuke: Aku ingin bicara padamu.

Chie: Hmm? Tentang apa?

Yosuke: Ini tentang perasaanku padamu.

Chie yang mendengar kata tentang perasaanku padamu, mukanya langsung memerah. Dia menyadari apa yang dimaksud Yosuke. Karena dia juga menyukai Yosuke.

Author: Udah dulu udah dulu, break dulu bentar. *Duduk di kursi sambil lemesin tangan*

Yosuke: Yah, author! Lagi mau nyatain kok langsung break sih? Tanggung atuh...!

Seta, Yukiko, Chie: Iya nih, tanggung banget!

Author: Sebentar dong, kalo langsung nyatain cinta jadi gak seru fic gue nih... Ok kita lanjut ke chapter berikutnya ya...

Rise, Naoto, Kanji *Yang entah darimana*: Peran kita kapan?

Author: Nanti ya, di chapter berikutnya ya...

Oke, thanks ya! Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya! Dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya! Flame g apa2, tp sedikit aja ya, nanti saya suram masa depannya sebagai Author lho! (Emang saya peduli?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Horee! Yosuke's Confession memasuki chapter 2! *Plok Plok Plok***

**Oh ya, karena ini Chapter terakhir, Author akan menambahkan peran lebih banyak ke anggota inti IT!**

**Naoto, Rise, Kanji: Terus peran kita gimana?**

**Hina (Author satu ini temen saya lho!): Wah, gak setuju nih gue kalo Naoto gak maen...!**

**Author: DL...**

**Tiba-tiba ada perang massal antara Author dengan Naoto, Rise, Hina, dan Kanji (Itu bukannya berantem ya?)**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humor and Romance**

**Pairing: YosukexChie**

**Disclaimer: Jika P4 ada di tangan saya, saya buat tuh Margaret namanya jadi Margarin! Muahaha! Tp, karena nama Margaret blom menjadi Margarin, tandanya P4 masih ada di tangan Atlus...**

**Summary: Yosuke dan Chie jatuh cinta satu sama lain! Yosuke pun berniat menembaknya, gimana ya? Check it out saja Mamen...**

**Samegawa Riverbed...**

Yosuke: Aku ingin bicara tentang perasaanku padamu.

Chie yang mendengarnya pun merah semerah tomat hijau(?) mukanya. Karena apa? Chie menyukai Yosuke. Dan sekarang ini, Yosuke akan menyatakan cinta padanya.

Chie: A-apa maksudmu?

Yosuke pun menghampirinya dan memegang tangannya. Dan mencium punggung tangannya. Chie pun (Sekali lagi pemirsa!) merah mukanya.

Yosuke: Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku Chie.

Chie pun yang akhirnya mendengar perkataan itu (sekali lagi pemirsa! SEKALI LAGI!) merah mukanya.

Yosuke: Jadi, apa jawabanmu?

Chie: A-aku... aku juga menyukaimu. A-aku ingin menjadi pacarmu!

Yosuke yang mendengarnya pun lega hatinya. Ternyata Chie yang selama ini dicintainya ternyata mencintainya juga. Setelah itu, badan Yosuke dan Chie perlahan-lahan mendekat, Chie memegangi pinggang Yosuke, muka Yosuke dan Chie mendekat, terdengarlah napas dari mereka berdua, Yosuke dan Chie menutup matanya. Tetapi...

?: Kyaaaaa! Yosuke dan Chie-senpai mau ciuman!

?: Wah, ternyata mereka berdua sehati ya...

?: *Diam sambil menahan mimisannya*

Ternyata ada 3 orang yang menguntit Yosuke dan Chie selain Souji dan Yukiko saudara-saudara! Dan orangnya itu ialah...

Chie: Ri-rise! Naoto! Dan, KANJI-KUN! Kenapa kalian bertiga menguntit kami hah?

Ternyata Rise, Naoto, dan Kanji saudara-saudara! Mereka bertiga sempat menghentikan adegan-adegan *ehem ehem* Chie dan Yosuke saudara-saudara!

Souji: Yah, gimana sih kalian padahal itu nyaris. Huuuhhh...

Yukiko: Iya nih, kalian jahat. Mereka kan baru jadian...

Author: Tahu nih, fic gue yang ingin membuat si Yosuke sama Chie ciuman hancur karena kalian bertiga!

Hina (Yang MUNCUL LAGI entah darimana): Hikari(Nama Author)! Jangan marahin Naoto!

Author: Terserah gue! Kan dia juga yang hancurin skema impian gue!

Yosuke & Chie: Ternyata kalian semua menguntit kami ya? *Aura membunuh + Deathglare tingkat tinggi*

All*Sambil berkeringat dingin*: Ahahahaha... Kami hanya kebetulan saja melihat kok...

Souji: Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita kabur. 1... 2... 3...

All: KABUR!

Yosuke & Chie: Hey, kalian! Tunggu!

Setelah itu, mereka semua kabur. Meninggalkan Yosuke dan Chie. Dan saat itu, Souji dan Yukiko kembali ke semak-semak untuk menguntit mereka(lagi). Dan saat mereka kembali ke posisi mereka masing-masing, mereka melihat...

Yosuke: Huh! Mereka itu ya...

Chie: Sudahlah Yos, jangan kayak gitu. Emm, tadi aku sangat kaget lho, kamu mendadak menyatakan cintamu padaku. Dan perasaanku kini sangat senang!

Yosuke: Chie. Terima kasih sudah menerima cintaku padamu.

Lalu, mereka berdua mendekat, muka mereka saling mendekati dan terdengarlah suara napas mereka. Dan, menempellah bibir mereka satu sama lain. Dan disaat itu pula, matahari senja terlihat. Souji dan Yukiko yang melihatnya tersenyum lega.

Yukiko: Akhirnya mereka jadian juga ya, Souji-kun...

Souji: Iya, akhirnya.

Yukiko: Tapi ngomong-ngomong...

Souji: Hmm? Ada apa?

Yukiko: Mereka bertiga lari kemana?

**Nah! Akhirnya saudara-saudara! Selesai juga chapter 2 nya! Bagaimana saudara2! Gaje kan? Garing? Baiklah, sampai jumpa di fic sela-**

Naoto, Rise, Kanji: Peran kami bagaimana?

Author: Ah e lah, ya udah deh kubuatin omake di bawah!

Naoto, Rise, Kanji: Yaaaaaayy! *TK mode: ON*

**~Omake...~**

**Sementara itu, Rise, Naoto, dan Kanji...**

Naoto: Hah, hah, hah, gara2 kamu Rise, hah, hah, kita jadi dikejar kan?

Rise: Hah, hah, maap deh...

Kanji: Hah, hah, hah, loh? Yang lain, hah, hah, kemana?

Naoto: Hah, hah, sebodo teuing lah, hah, hah, yg penting kita selamat... hah, hah, udah ah gw mau pulang, bye!

Rise, Kanji: Bye!

**Mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing2, tamat...(?)**

Author: Tuh, udah gw buatin omake nya kan? Udah loh, gw capek lari nih, Souji, tutupin, fic nya... *Author tepar*

Souji: Baiklah semuanya, sekian dulu fic gaje dari Tamano-san(Nama marga Author), jangan lupa review nya ya, flame boleh, tp dikit aja ya! Nanti Authornya mati! Sampai jumpa lagi!


End file.
